The instant invention generally relates to an electronic housing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and article-of-manufacture for housing electronic sub-assemblies. While the present invention is directed generally to the field of housings for electronic components, it can be readily understood that application of the invention can be readily extended for the housing of other articles or components without detracting materially from the spirit and scope of the invention.
Protection from the environment is an important aspect of any housing system. Whether the housing unit is installed in a home or on a ship, protection from potential damage to the articles or components from the environment is of the utmost importance in housing design considerations. This is most evident when sensitive equipment, such as electronic systems, communication units, computers, and other delicate machines are installed and operated in an environment subject to harmful conditions. Examples of potentially harmful conditions may include electromagnetic interference, sharp changes in temperature, moisture, shock, and vibration. These environmental conditions often impair or interfere with the proper function of sensitive equipment. Accordingly, it is imperative that such equipment be housed in a manner that provides for effective isolation from adverse environmental conditions.
Electronic housings designed for military use for protecting electronic equipment, computer systems, and communication units against shock, vibration, and other environmental threats have strict requirements imposed by Army, Navy, and Air Force agencies. These requirements are more stringent than those imposed on civilian installations.
While many existing electronic housing systems have generally been found effective for use in less intense and dangerous environments, few are accepted for use by the military. Another problem is that equipment installed in ships, planes, and other motor vehicles must often be removed and transported to another location. Due to the size of the housings and the sensitivity of the equipment, it may be necessary to provide new housings at the new location. As a result, this increases the expense of relocation, not to mention the enormous effort required in the installation of the new housings. Accordingly, there is a recognized need for a more effective system of protecting sensitive electronic equipment, while keeping costs low, as well as minimizing the effort required for removal and installation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular electronic housing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular electronic housing that may be easily assembled and disassembled.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a modular electronic housing with electromagnetic shielding (typically for MIL STD 461 requirements) and drip proof and water proof protection, typically up to NEMA 4.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a modular electronic housing that permits for isolation of its contents from shock and vibration.
The present invention provides a modular electronic housing system, having a plurality of modules. Each module includes a plurality of bolt holes for attachment of various components and other modules, and a gasket interface for placement of gaskets for electromagnetic shielding or drip-proof and protection against ingress of liquids. The electronic housing further includes a removable end panel for convenient access to the contents of the electronic housing. This removable panel can be a simple flat sheet metal plate or any other more sophisticated connector box. An example of a more sophisticated connector box is given at the end of this document.
The electronic housing also includes a support system for isolation of the contents from vibration or shock.
A front door is also part of the complete housing. This door can be designed to accommodate opening for air inlet for example. In such a case, these opening will be protected by EMI honeycomb material to protect electronic sub-assemblies integrated inside the housing from external electromagnetic threats.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more fully understood from the following description of specific embodiments of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawings.